


Restless Dreams

by HappyLeech



Category: Silent Hill (Video Game Series), The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Elves and Dwarves exist but so do Cellphones and Jeeps, Horror, Modern Magic, Multi, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyLeech/pseuds/HappyLeech
Summary: Magnus Burnsides picks up two hitchhikers in Brahams, the three of them all headed to the same destination: Silent Hill





	Restless Dreams

When Magnus stepped into the all-night diner just outside of Brahams, he had two very important goals in mind. A good cup of coffee and a functioning public washroom.

Inside The Last Resort, the cleverly named rest stop, Magnus found himself almost out of luck. The waitress, a dark elf wearing a nametag reading Ren, was busy talking to another elf at the counter, and when Magnus tested the door to the building’s only public washroom, a gruff voice on the other side told him that it’d be a while.

With a sigh and a stern talking to his bladder, Magnus took a seat at the counter and waited for Ren to notice him.

“—when I saw your show, you changed my, like, everything!” she was saying, the other customer nodding half-heartedly as they listened to her gush. The first moment that there was a pause in the conversation, though, they spun in their seat to look Magnus directly in the eye.

“There you are! You’re late,” they, he, groused, abruptly ending the conversation with the waitress. “I didn’t think you would take this long to get here.”

“Sorry pal. The Magnus express was a little late leaving the house this evening— Had to make sure that I had someone reliable to look after the dogs.” Magnus said, choosing to play along, before grinning at the waitress. “Could I get a coffee please? With, like, all the sugar in it?”

“Oh! Yeah, sure thing,” she said, turning to fill a mug with coffee. “Sugar’s on the counter, so help yourself.”

The elf continued to stare as Magnus took his coffee and poured more than enough sugar into it, so Mangus decided to stare back. Spilling coffee down his front wasn’t ideal, but the guy snickered, so he’d take it as a victory on his end of things.

“So, uh, where exactly is it that I’m supposed to be driving you, pal?” he asked once he’d sufficiently mopped up his front and tested the coffee. “Who are you, anyways?”

The elf snorted. “Uh, I’m Taako? You know, from TV?” He looked at Magnus as if that was supposed to mean something.

Magnus just took another sip of his coffee. “I don’t watch television that much, sorry.” That being said, Taako did look kind of familiar. “Might have caught sight of you when my wife was clicking through the channels though.”

“Yeah, well,” he waved his hand flippantly. “Anyways I need to get to Silent Hill—care to do a guy a favour and get me there?”

Before Magnus could answer, the door to the washroom opened and out walked a dwarf. He looked up and over to the pair of them at the counter, and grimaced. “I’d, uh, give it a little while before you go in there. Truck stop food isn’t doing this dwarf any favours.”

Magnus sighed, and gave his bladder another stern talking to. Maybe he could borrow some air freshener and get his business over and done with before he exploded.

The dwarf climbed up onto one of the stools and waved over Ren. “Can I get a glass of water?”

Taako cleared his throat, and Magnus turned his attention back to him. “Well, fella? Can you take me to Silent Hill or not?”

Magnus shrugged. There was still another two hours of driving before he got to Silent Hill, and he still wasn’t used to driving the jeep alone. “Yeah, why not? I’ve got the room, and I could use the company.”

The dwarf looked at them both. “How much room do you have in your jeep? My piece of shit junker died on the side of the road yesterday, or I’d be there already.”

“All three of you…you’re not really going to Silent Hill, are you?” Ren sat the glass of water down on the counter and started wringing her hands.

“’fraid so. The kids called me so I’m heading back to check on them. Name’s Merle, by the by.” He reached out, patting Ren on the hand. “I used to live there— it wasn’t that bad. Pretty religious though.”

Magnus could tell from the look Ren gave Merle that she didn’t believe him one bit.

“Nice to meet you, Merle. I’ve got room to spare, so it’s fine. My name is Magnus, and this is—”

Merle interrupted him, giving the both of them a once over. “You’re the fella with the cooking show, right? My ex watched it all the time. Thought it’s make her a better cook.” He laughed, slugging back the water.

Finishing his drink, Magnus pushed it away on the counter, reaching for his wallet. “Hey, Ren? Do you have any air freshener back there?”

She looked up from her phone and laughed. “Yeah, there’s a thing of it right by the washroom door.” He pulled out some change, and she held up her hand. “Coffee’s on the house for you guys—I’m not going to charge you if you’re going to Silent Hill.”

“Oh, thanks!” Magnus certainly wasn’t going to look a free coffee horse in the mouth.

* * *

 

By the time he finished in the washroom, the other two were finished their business in the diner. Merle was talking to one of the potted plants by the door, and he looked up as Magnus exited the washroom.

“Taako went outside already, said he got tired of waiting.” Merle pushed open the door, holding it for Magnus. “I already called shotgun, by the way.”

Taako was already sitting on the hood of the jeep, three bags sitting on the ground in front of it, and he hopped off as they approached. “I’m having a nap while you drive, so don’t even try to talk to me.”

Magnus shrugged, popping the back hatch open. “Up to you. Anything in those that I need to be careful with?”

Once all of the bags were secured in the back and everyone was in the jeep, Magnus took a moment to look his two passengers over.

Merle was in the passengers seat, tapping on his phone with his lone backpack on the floor in front of him. Taako was in the back, flaked out on the seat after preforming some kind of magic so Magnus would stop asking him to put his seatbelt on. Magnus wasn’t sure how good it’d work if they were in an accident, but he decided against mentioning that. After all, it wasn’t like he planned on crashing his car.

“So, fellas, where are you two headed? I’m going to Paleville, but I can stop in the old town or Pleasant River if you want.” Pulling out of his parking spot, he waved to Ren who was standing in the diner’s entryway, wringing her hands in her apron. He didn’t know why she was so worried—it was just a town, after all.

Taako sighed. “I don’t really care? Wherever the nearest hotel is, I guess. I didn’t really have a destination in mind when I headed out this way.”

“My folks are in the old town, but the nearest hotel works for me too. Hecuba probably would toss me out if I showed up at home anyways,” Merle said, fiddling with the radio. Once he had it settled on an old country station, he sat back in his seat. “There’s a pretty good hotel—Jack’s inn, in South Vale. It’s cheap, too, which is a bonus.”

“Jack’s inn it is, then,” Magnus said, pulling out onto the highway. “So, is there any truth about these UFO rumours in these parts, Merle?”

Taako groaned, tossing an arm over his eyes, and both Magnus and Merle laughed.

* * *

 

About an hour into the drive, Taako was snoring in the back and Merle was softly singing along to whatever was playing on the radio. Magnus, on the other hand, was wishing that he’d grabbed another cup of coffee or three before they left.

The sound of a horn shocked him into alertness again as a cop in a motorcycle passed him, the driver taking a moment to shake a finger at him in warning before speeding off ahead of them.

“…huh. Considering how many people in Brahams hate going to Silent Hill, that cop must be brave or stupid,” Merle said, tucking his phone away. “Hey, can I borrow your phone? I can’t seem to get a signal with mine.”

“Yeah, sure.” Magnus dug his out of his pocket, passing it to Merle. “The password is 58542—huh, that’s weird…”

 

And with that, three things happened:

Magnus saw the motorcycle the cop had been riding, wrecked against the rocks on the side of the highway.

  
Merle hit him in the arm, yelling for him to stop the car as a woman stepped out onto the road.

  
Magnus swore and slammed on the breaks, sending the jeep spinning and down a steep incline.

* * *

 

Standing in the middle of the road, the hazy figure of an elven woman looked towards where the jeep went over the edge. They would survive the crash, she was sure of it, but could they survive the town?

**Author's Note:**

> So this was the first Adventure Zone fic that I had planned/started, and now I finally have chapter 1 finished! This fic will probably get bloody and gory, because, well, it's Silent Hill.   
> You get fake, non-redeemable points if you can guess why Taako and Magnus are going to Silent Hill (since Merle pretty much mentioned why he is in the chapter)
> 
> * * *
> 
> * Magnus is a mixture of James and Heather  
> * Taako is a mixture of Travis and Heather  
> * Merle is a mixture of Alex and Harry  
> * WEAR YOUR SEATBELT  
> * Magnus's phone password has a meaning I swear
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come talk to me about Silent Hill and The Adventure Zone on my [Personal Tumblr](http://happyleech.tumblr.com/)


End file.
